deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Akemi Homura (Madoka) vs The Terminator
Akemi Homura, the time travelling anime magical girl who makes up for her lack of offensive magic with stolen military hardware. VS The Terminator, the cyborg sent back in time to eliminate John Connor. =Combatants= Akemi Homura Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura is a dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl". Homura became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known only as "Kyuubey", in exchange for the power to go back in time to prevent the death of her friend Madoka Kaname, going through several alternate time streams in her quest to save Madoka. In exchange for this power, Homura must battle mysterious monsters known as "witches". Later in the series, Homura discovers there is more to her contract than what Kyuubey told her. Homura possesses the power of time travel and manipulation, as well as a "hammerspace", she uses to store her many stolen weapons. As Homura has no offensive magic, she uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons such as assault rifles and rocket launchers from the Yakuza, JSDF, and U.S. military. Homura quickly gained a large fanbase and has become something of a meme among fans of the series, both for her weapon stealing and her constant "guarding" Madoka, which sometimes results in stalker like behavior. Thus, Homura has several fan nicknames, including Homu, HomuHomu, Homerun-chan, Hommando (for her weapon use), and fans referring to her implied lesbian interest in Madoka as "HomuLust" and her apartment as "HomuHome". Terminator The Terminator is a formidable robotic assassin and soldier, designed by the military supercomputer Skynet for infiltration and combat duty, towards the ultimate goal of exterminating the human resistance. It can speak naturally, copy the voices of others, read human handwriting, and even genuinely sweat, smell, and bleed. To detect the Terminators, who are otherwise indistinguishable from humans, the human resistance uses dogs to alert humans to their presence. The most notable science fiction characteristics are that of an expert system featuring strong AI functionality combined with machine learning, and the system can interpret arbitrary non-formalized tasks. The other notable component is that of a power source which can last 120 years. A trait persistent throughout the series is the faint red glow of the "eyes" when online, which dim to nothing when a Terminator shuts down. =Weapons= Melee Katana (Homu) Akemi Homura stole a katana from the Yakuza. The katana is a razor-sharp curved steel blade of 60-73 cm in length, made from a combination of hard and soft steel from optimum strength and sharpness. Switchblade (Terminator) A Switchblade is a knife with a blade that unfolds by a spring mechanism, making the weapon both more concealable, yet able to be readies quickly. 119's Edge Homura's Katana for its greater length and sharpness. Handguns Desert Eagle (Homu and Terminator) The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine. Shotguns Remington 870 (Homu) The Remington 870 is a pump-action shotgun, which, for the purposes of this match, will be in 12 gauge, with a six-round tubular magazine. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. Winchester 1887 (Terminator) The Winchester 1887 is a lever-action shotgun, for the purposes of this match, with a five-round mag in 12 gauge. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. The Terminator has been seen to be able to use the weapon one-handed, racking the weapon with a flick of his wrist. 119's Edge Homura's Remington 870 for its superior capacity. Automatics Howa Type 89 (Homu) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters Uzi (Terminator) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Homura's Howa Type 89 for its superior range and rate of fire. Machine Guns M249 SAW (Homu) The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. Minigun (Terminator) The Minigun is an electrically operated gatling gun with an extremely rapid rate of fire, up to 6000 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 853 m/s. Because of his superhuman strength, the Terminator can carry the minigun around while firing. 119's Edge The Terminator's Minigun for its superior rate of fire. Heavy Weapons AT4 (Homu) The AT4 is an 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher with a maximum range of 2100 meters from a point target. The warhead is an armor-piercing shaped charge. Homura has numerous AT4s in her hammerspace, which she can fire in rapid succession. M79 Grenade Launcher (Terminator) The M79 is a single-shot grenade launcher firing a 40mm round. The weapon weapon had a maximum range of 400 meters. 119's Edge Homura's AT4 for its much greater range and impact. Special Abilities Time Manipulation (Homu) Akemi Homura's main ability is the power to manipulate time, including the ability to travel back in forth in time, and manipulate the flow of time or even stop it. For the purposes of this match, Akemi Homura will be able to slow down time enough that it will be difficult (even for a Terminator) to hit her, but not to truly dodge bullets. Homura will also be able to stop time completely for a maximum of 30 seconds. Any projectiles fired during time stop will hover inches from the target and impact as soon as Homura ends the time stop. Superhuman Durability (Terminator) The Terminator is capable of surviving massive amounts of damage, easily shrugging off multiple bullet impacts and can survive having its outer covering burned away. It will keep moving even if it loses a limb, though its abilities will obviously be reduced. 119's Edge Homura's Time Manipulation, as it will allow her to get a hit in with her AT4 without worrying return fire. This might not kill the Terminator outright, but it will damage it enough to give Homura the break she needs. =X-Factors= =Battle= The Terminator appeared in an oil refinery in Mitakihara, in search of a girl named Akemi Homura, who, in the future, would lead human forces to defeat the mechanical armies of Skynet in Japan. Homura walked into the oil refinery from the other direction. The Terminator said "Are you Akemi Homura?" "Yes, What is it to you?!", Homura asked. "I am here to terminate Akemi Homura", the Terminator said as he drew a Desert Eagle and fired a Homura. Homura rolled out the way and pulled out her own Desert Eagle, firing three shots into the Terminator. The Terminator, however, seemed unphased. The Homura ducked under a piece of machinery as the Terminator got out an Uzi and fired on Homura, the rounds bouncing off the steel in a shower of sparks. Homura got out her M249 SAW and fired over the machine, hitting the Terminator several times. Like before, the Terminator ignored this and got out an M79 Grenade Launcher. Homura slowed down time just in time, avoiding the blast of the explosion and firing her SAW at the Terminator until the belt went dry. At that moment, the Terminator, unphased by the dozens of bullet holes in its chest, raised an M134 minigun, the weapon spitting out thousands of rounds per minute. Homura had to do something if she wanted to survive. Homura pressed the she shield on the side of her arm and immediately, time froze, the bullets suspended in mid-air. Homura raised an AT4 rocket launcher, taking aim at the Terminator and firing. As time returned to normal, the rocket impacted the Terminator in the torso. The blast also detonated a fuel tank behind the time-traveling cyborg, engulfing Homura's foe in a flash of fire. Homura turned around and walked away from the scene, sure that her foe was dead. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and Homura fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw that her lower torso was shredded by a shotgun blast. Homura got out her Desert Eagle, hoping to make a last stand against her foe. The Terminator walked out of the inferno behind it, its organic outer layer burned away, revealing a metal exoskeleton. One of the arms appeared to have been blow off by the rocket. In its remaining arm, it held a Winchester 1887 Shotgun. Homura fired her remaining rounds at the Terminator, but they bounced off it metal armor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of the shotgun. "Madoka... I'm sorry", Homura said, "I... failed... you". As Homura finished her least words, the Terminator fired, killing Homura with a shotgun blast to the head. ' Note: Spoilers for Madoka ending beyond this point, highlight to reveal text:' Homura felt a sharp pain, and then nothing at all. Until, seconds later, she felt a pair of warm arms holding her. Homura opened her eyes. She was floating the middle of space, an in front of her, was a familiar girl with pink hair, in an outfit similar, but not identical to Madoka's magical girl outfit. "Madoka?....", Homura asked. "Welcome home, Homura-chan", Madoka said. "Where am I... What happened to you....", Homura asked. "You could say I became a goddess, or perhaps the personification of hope.", Madoka said, "Anyway, you do not need to worry about Kyubey anymore..." "What about that machine?", Homura asked. "Oh, I have plans to deal with it... plans involving you... I'll let you know when the time comes, but for now, you are at peace". WINNER: Terminator Author's Notes Personally, I disagree with the results, and I am sure that, had Homura been at her full power, with longer time stop, she would have triumphed, however, the voters pointed to the Terminator's superior durability. As for the ending, it is a reference to the end of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, where Madoka literally becomes a goddess. See plot summary in Homura's article for more info. Category:Blog posts